


Night Terrors

by StripedKneesocks



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ultra gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedKneesocks/pseuds/StripedKneesocks
Summary: Pico gets awoken by his nightmares and ends up looking for comfort. B helps him gets the sleep that he needs.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a milestone fic for my followers! (@honeyTsketchy) there will be another chapter but I didn’t want it getting too long!

Emptiness….

There was nothing but the feeling of floating in a black void filled with defining silence.

It had a comforting atmosphere, like being enwrapped in a blanket of stillness untouched by time itself, but left him cold in its vacant company.

The vacuum was endless, stretching on for what felt like forever in the darkness.

Pico blinked, hard, and slowly opened his eyes to the barren space of infinite nothingness.

He took a step forward, now aware of the ground beneath his feet, still unable to distinguish the walls from the floor as they seemed to melt into each other in the dark. 

Another step was taken, and then a few more in an aimless path to nowhere until he could finally make out an opening in the dark. It’s entryway was the only source of light to illuminate the darkness, and he engressed through it with little hesitation.

The light was almost blinding, having to shield his eyes just to keep from burning his retinas. When he finally felt the radiance die down he looked around to make out his surroundings.

He was standing in a long hallway lit with fluorescent lights that irradiated the dinghy floors and cream colored walls that extended to a limitless degree. The familiarity of the faded blue beat up lockers plastered against partition, discarded items scattered on the ground as if ditched in dismay, the door windows splotched with crimson red like a morbid painting, all of it was bringing back a distant memory, the realization hitting him like a truck. 

He was at School. 

_ His school. _

Panic flooded his mind, his senses cranked to a full ten as his fight or flight response screamed at him to run. 

_ “I need to get the fuck out of here.  _ **_Now.”_ **

  
  


Without another thought he turned on his heels and started to make a break for the nearest exit, but before he could get very far, his leg was caught on something, and he looked down to see what had snagged him.

An arm, pulled out from the floor, had its fingers digging into his pants leg with an iron grip.

He tried to pull away, jerking his foot forward a few times to loosen its grasp, but the hand was resilient in its firm hold, determined to keep him held in place to deter his escape. 

Before he could attempt to wretch himself from the grip, he saw something jut from the ground, the top of a head peeking out from the floorboards.

He watched in horror as a face manifested from the concrete flooring, their face twisted into a permanent expression of agony as they stared up at him with cold, unwavering eyes.

_ Ý̶͉͍̒o̴̱̗̜͋̈́́u̴̗̺͇͊͗̏r̶͍͆̋̌ ̷̩͜͝n̷͙̦̓o̶̢̪͇̅͛͝t̶̢̫̺̅̒͛ ̶̩͖́͆̓ǧ̴̣͎o̶̯̜͒ͅî̷̤̲̓̌ṋ̵̑̀g̵̼͉̫͂͋ ̷̜̠̟͐̈́͝ẗ̵̬̜̱́ő̸͚̖̈ ̸̯̜̎͜l̷̫̿̃̍ͅė̴̏͜ǎ̴͇̝͔͛͘v̴̢̤̲̿͛̃é̴̙̣̎͗ ̷̢̾̉ǘ̷̹ͅs̴̭̟̊ ̵̩͙̫̇̋͘h̶̙̎ȇ̷͉̬̓̚r̸̪̘̉͝e̶̖̲͔̐͑̅ ̵̨̌̇̃r̴̤̺͒̒į̸͖͓̄̽̐ģ̵̙̀͗͝h̸̰̅̋̀t̵̟̳͌̕ͅ?̷̟̹͛ _

It spoke with an enigmatic voice, sounding not quite human but clearly one of a child’s. 

_ Y̴͙̙̗̊͊o̶̧͛͜͝u̶̮̠͊͂́͜ ̶̱̍̄h̸̫̅̊ã̸̭͂v̶̛̫̒é̸̗̜͓̕͠ ̴͉̆̉͘t̴̛̼o̵͐̉̚͜ ̵̰͓͂̀͆s̴̮͓̬͐͊͠à̷̻̝̈́͜v̴̖̀͐̆e̶͍̠͊̍͜͠ ̶̻̟̕ū̴̩̼̣̅s̶̠̣̬͂̑̒.̸̡̦̐͝ ̵̙̦̩͛̀Y̴̱͍̐̈ö̵͚̍͒u̸͕͂ ̸̩̝̚ĉ̷̥̠̚a̴̻̺͊̿̒n̴̟̉̋͗’̶̨̟̐̕t̷͙̳̅͝ ̴̧̦͂j̵͇̅̀u̵̢̻͊͐͑s̴̤͕̼̔̆͂t̸̨͓̼̎ ̵̤̦̌͜l̵͎̀̐͘ê̷͇̞͎͒͘ȃ̷̙̳̈́v̵̹̏̎̚e̷͖̖͝.̸̢̙̊̊ ̷̩͝ _

It’s preternatural cries rang out in anguish, ringing through his ears like a piercing dagger, and he had to cover them to keep his eardrums from bursting. 

Y̸̤̞̫̊̏ö̴̲̗͖́u̸̻͙̻̎r̸͙̽̾ ̴̮͋͌̚s̸͓͌ú̵̲̚p̷͕̜͇̃͆̇p̸͇̖̤̾͊ó̷̙͙̽s̷̭̼͊̆̚ȇ̴͙̑d̶̩̂ ̴̢͈̉̈́t̶̗͈̩̓̈́̉o̴̧͚͌̏ ̸̮̿̐s̸̛͓̣͊̌ǎ̵͎̱v̶̬̐e̷̗̞͊ ̴̞̾û̴̟͕̘s̴̬͍̽̎̾.̵͍̬̓͑͘ ̵̨͇̍̓̐Y̴̨̬͑͗̊ỏ̸͕̞̘̕ṵ̵̢͗ ̴͖͙͑̈́̃c̷̼̣̓͋͌ą̶̛̣͠ń̵͚̮’̶̫͕̔̇͌t̴̙͍̥̆̀ ̵͓͔͒ͅr̵̢̓̒u̶͙̲͉̒̈́̚ñ̴̩̭̽ ̵̖͗͊̓a̵̜̬͗̈́͠w̴͎̮̭̃a̵͚͊́̇ÿ̸̖̭́.̷̢̗̲̏ ̷̠̖̈́͌H̷̃ͅë̷͎̯́ͅl̸̨͍͊͒p̶̙̰̕͠ ̴͍̜̽u̸̗͌ṣ̷̣̻̓̐ ̴̯̜̯́p̴͕̏͌͜l̷̼̀̃e̵͛̏͜â̵̟̈́s̴̨͑̅̚ḛ̷̪̀̏͝.̸̳͌̐̄ ̵̡̪̜̃̈͊W̴͉̃̈́̈́e̸̻͚̹͑͠ ̸̟̗̓w̵̩̮͌̌a̴̛̜͙͍̍̐n̶͎͓͇̈́͂t̴͎͉̣̀ ̵͉̳̀̏t̵̹́̃͠ö̶̻́̕ ̷̨̛̾̈́l̷̜̬͒ị̶̾̿̊v̵̢̨͖̑ĕ̵͇͝ ̶̦͔͆̔̕t̵̡͎͔̓͑o̸̖̓ö̸̧͙̣́!̴̤͙̓!̸̪́͋͝!̸̼́ ̴̪̼̏͜

_ “I tried too! I just couldn’t get there in time! It’s not my fault!” _

With a heightened panic, his tugging became more frantic, clawing at the arm that had him pinned with a desperate need for freedom, but the more he struggled, the deeper the fingers dug, burying their nails into the layer of fabric of his pants to scratch at skin. 

He looked down onto his capture’s adolescent pained face, only returning back a look of his own that was filled with nothing but remors. 

_ “I’m….i'm sorry..” _

He heard the click from behind his head, turning round only to be met with the barrel of a gun between his eyes. 

It’s owner started him dead on, her cold, unsympathetic gaze burning through his skull with a searing heat as vivid as her scarlet hair. There were no words exchanged between the two, the silence alone enough to shake the man at his core. As the cold metal pressed against his brows, the last thing he could remember was seeing her lips curve into a twisted smirk, mocking him in his final moment. 

—-End dream sequence 

Pico sat up startled in his bed, a panicked gasp escaping his lips in a desperate attempt for air. 

His eyes darted throughout his room, trying to make out the shadows in the darkness. The silhouettes seemed to bend and shape into jagarred forms of some cruel figure that looked almost human, reaching out for him with twisted limbs.

He rested a palm on his sweaty forehead, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to steady his rapid heartbeat.

_ Breath… _

_ Remember where you are…. _

_ Count the three and breath…. _

_ one….two….. _

He gave himself a moment, sitting in the dark in silence with his eyes closed. The mundane chirping of the crickets mixed with the sporadic putter of rain outside his window were the only thing to accompany the quietude. 

….

With one more drawn out breath, he opened his eyes, one by one, letting them slowly dilate to adjust to the room. 

He gave a relieved sigh as the elongated shadows against his wall were now a less threatening silhouette of a chair with a jacket haft hazardously thrown on top of its spindle. 

Pico took another deep breath through his nose this time, trying to shake off the last of his quivering breaths. 

Reaching to his left, he grabbed at his phone on his nightstand, a flash of white light stabbing through the dark as it lit up with a press of the Home Screen button. He rubbed at his tired eyelids as he checked the time through the illuminated screen.

2:30 am.

He let out a frustrated sigh through his nose, rubbing at his temples. 

_ That’s only...what...four hours of sleep? _

That was still better than nothing right? Considering he was well aware that his insomnia would refuse to allow him to fall back to sleep until the break of dawn, he was willing to take what he could get. 

It had become a ritual at that point. Waking up from that all too familiar nightmare, laying in bed, occasionally changing his position to try to find any comfort in his worn out bed (he never did), while trying to drown out the intrusive thoughts of his unresolved past and guilt. It always ended with him left absolutely exhausted during the day, attempting to take quick power naps in between classes (or during if he could get away with it) and then spending the rest of the day trying to make up for lost work. It certainly didn’t help that he was doing this all on top of having to deal with a draining 4-9 job just to help his single mother keep the lights on and the water hot.

He always figured there would be something of worth at the end of his drudgery lifestyle, a light at the end of the tunnel to serve as his saving grace perhaps, but the longer he waited for the other end the more he suspected his wait would last a lifetime.

Pico considered his options for a second.

He already knew he wasn’t going back to sleep, so that was out of the question. The hardest part about waking up from his guiltritted nightmares was trying to figure out just how the fuck to waste 7 hours of nightlight.

He unlocked his screen to absently look through his phone, hoping to find something to distract him there. His finger flicked the animations apps across the monitor as he impassively went through his cell. There were a few time wasting apps he remembered downloading a while back during his other sleepless nights, finding they’d only catch his interest for a moment until he found himself dulled by their repetitive gameplay, ultimately spending the rest of the night with his head out his window with a cig between his lips. 

His search was stopped momentarily when the calling app caught his eyes.

He wasn’t actually thinking about calling anyone at this time of night. Most of his friends were no doubt sleeping comfortably in their own beds, hopefully dreaming of something better than whatever the hell his fucked up head could make him think about. 

Still, it didn’t stop him from scrolling through the contact list, going through the As of the alphabetical catalog of names. 

Then he got to Bs.

_ B. _

His thumb tapped on the one letter nickname used for the contact. Short and simple, just like the person in question he supposed. 

He was almost sure B wouldn’t be awake at this time, considering the man never really expressed any issues with his sleep schedule. 

_ And yet he somehow could manage to sleep for 3 hours in the middle of the day. _

Pico bit his bottom lip in consideration. Part of him knew there was no point in calling B if he really wasn’t awake, knowing well that by the time he got an answer in the morning his demons would be quelled and he’d have no energy to explain his sudden after-midnight need for conversation, and frankly he didn’t want to. 

And yet….there was the other part, the one that usually fueled his “fuck it” mentality, that almost urged him to reach out, wanting to find comfort in something other than the nights veil and a smoke.

He gave himself another second to contemplate his decision before a caller ID popped up on his screen.

It was Bs.

The disbelief hit him hard enough to shake him from his half dreary state. 

_ What the hell was this idiot doing up at 2 in the morning? _

His retort was quickly quieted when he realized he was also an idiot who was up at 2 in the morning. 

He stared hard at the blinking device in his hand, the urgent vibrations sending chills up his arm and down his back with each ring. He almost debated on letting it go straight to voicemail just to see what B could possibly want to talk about this late at night, but before he could do that, he found that his finger had already hit the “answer” symbol. 

……

“Hello?” Pico asked dryly, licking his lips in anticipation.

“.....oh shit. I didn’t think you’d pick up”

An instant wave of relief washed over pico hearing the other man's tired voice through the receiver. It left him quiet as he took in the monetary comfort before he spoke again.

“What are you doing awake?”

“I...couldn’t sleep. I mean..I was asleep but then I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

_ Sounds familiar _ .

“Oh….wait did you just wake up?”

“what? No I’ve been awake since 1”

Pico blinked a few times.

“What the fuck were you doing for an hour then?”

“Writing.”

_ Writing? Like in a diary or some bullshit? _

Pico was about to ask just what kind of inspirational hit had him writing so late, but B cut off his thoughts.

“What about you? I know you ain't wake up just to answer my call.” he chuckled softly.

Well, he wasn’t completely wrong considering how Pico was literally moments away from calling B himself, though his stubborn side decided he’d best keep that to himself. No need to give B the ammunition to tease him right now. He wouldn’t have the energy to riposte anyway. 

“I...couldn't sleep either. A lot on my mind I guess.” Pico admitted, choosing his words carefully as to not mention what exactly was running through his head right now. 

For a few seconds the other line was silent, and Pico wondered if B was thinking about what to say next. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He heard the other ask, a hint of worry in his question. 

He wasn’t sure how to answer that.

Having a traumatic experience as extreme as he went through was bound to have its lingering side effects. When he was younger one of the things he was told to do the most was talk about what happened. They figured at the time it would help his ingenious mind process the events better, but talking about it eventually grew dull and monotonous. He tired of having to explain his schizophrenic mannerisms and its backstory to every therapist his mother dragged him into in her desperate attempt to keep him sane. 

Eventually he stopped trying to explain it altogether, hoping that if he pretended it never happened, the event would dissipate from his memory like a bad dream. 

Unfortunately for him, ridding himself from that nightmare was not that simple, and with trying to avoid the truth came its relentless struggle to stay relevant in the depths of his mind, clawing its way up for air at the most inconvenient of times to nag for his attention.

It was easy enough to ignore when he was awake, save for his occasional episodes, but no matter how hard he fought to keep his demons down during the day, they always found a way to torment him in his sleep, almost like a sick form of payback for his neglect. 

“It’s nothing…” pico lied, not wanting to expose B to his troubling past. Although he had never outright explained his delima to B, he did make it apparent to the other man that he had own set of tribulations to deal with, and that he didn’t like to be open about it to many people. Trust meant everything to him, having only a handful of close friends he could be frank with about his experience. As much as he wanted to be honest with B, he also didn’t want to potentially scare him off. 

He was relieved when even after being told this, B was still willing to work with him, agreeing to give him as much time and space as he needed for his trust to build. It was perhaps the only time he had seen the wannabe rapper take anything seriously, a glint of determination hidden in his ocean eyes. 

Pico promised he’d rack up enough courage to be completely open for him, for  _ their _ sake , but right now he needed time. 

There was a lighthearted sigh from the other line.

“well if you're not going back to sleep then you might as well keep talking to me eh?” 

The ginger could almost feel the snarky grin plastered on his partner's face through the other line. 

“And talk about what?”

“I don't know, whatever you want. Maybe it will help you fall asleep.”

Not the worst idea Pico considered, knowing he had nothing else better to do right now and a distraction from his niggling thoughts was probably for the best. 

“Alright” he sighed defeatedly, laying back down on his mattress. “Then...tell me what you were writing about.”

“Oh...uh” There was a thread of staticy silence through the receiver. “ It wasn’t much of anything really. Just something I had been thinking about for the past couple of months is all. I was just scribbling some abstract ideas down on paper.”

“Ok well what’s it about?”

“....do you actually want to hear about what I was writing about or are you humoring me?”

“I am absolutely humoring you but I’m also very curious as to what you came up with.”

Pico figured B's long pause was him trying to contemplate on whether or not he wanted to go through with showing him his late night writing bender. 

“Ok but you have to promise me you won’t laugh at it man.”

“Is it supposed to be serious?”

“Kinda, yeah”

“Then I won’t laugh.” 

After a brief shared silence, pico heard shuffling through the other end of the line, catching a miffed “where the fuck did I put it?” under Bs breath. Not even his passion for writing could help his disorganization. 

Pico had the unfortunate experience of getting a first class look at just how dysfunctional Bs room really was, remembering having to take long strides in his steps as he maneuvered around scattered dirty laundry, a few discarded food containers left by the trash in a sad attempt at a “kobe dunk”, and other nicknacks B had laying around that he refused to throw out whether it was due to a weird attachment or his frequent habit of disregarding the item for another interest. Looking at the disorderly mess was enough to send pico into a mental spiral, and he swore the next time he was invited over he’d bring a vacuum and a goddamn hazmat suit.

More curses were muffled on B's end of the line until he gave an exultant “aha” at his find, hearing the sound of papers shuffling through his ear. 

“Aight so my writing progress is kinda broken but I think I should be able to salvage something from this. Hold lemme just….sleazy weezy….busty mamma in… no I’m gonna change that later… oh here’s what I was looking for. a-HEM”

Pico closed his eyes as he listened to his partner rap-sing his lyrics, his voice hitting the gingers ears with enough solace to ease his previous consternation.

Admittedly enough, B's vocals were honestly wonderful to put it simply, his notes rich with enough range that could challenge professionals. There were a few parts in his lyrics that made pico metally wince, but he was used to the mans imprudent writing style. Even in his most serious moments, B always found a way to slip in a quip or two that would be juvenile at best but never failing to make the ginger simper in response. 

Pico hadn’t realized that he was on the verge of dozing off until he heard his partner call out his name.

“Hm?”

“I asked what you thought about the song man” 

“oh I….It was really good.”

“Just good?”

“I mean, you're voice…. I liked hearing you sing”

He heard B titer.

“I mean the lyrics dummy. I already know you like my singing”

_ Oh _

“Mmmh…. they were ok I guess. I mean the bit about a ‘dump truck overflow’ was a bit confusing….”

“It’s a metaphor! I can only write the word ‘fat ass’ so many times.”

“What’s with you and ass?” 

“Ass is good! don’t judge me. I’m a man of culture.” 

Pico couldn’t help but give a snort at his boyfriend's antic reasoning. 

“Ok ok. You have a point. Ass is good.” 

“And so are boobs. But like, ass is more gendernuetal in context. If a guy has a fat ass I won’t complain. Ass is ass” 

“what about my ass?”

“....no comment”

_ This motherfucker. _

“You’re an asshole”

“Ok to be fair there are different types of ass out there. I’m not saying yours is flat, it's just not round or juicy you know? it’s firm. Nothing wrong with that!”

“Whatever man”

“I’m sorry babe. Did I hurt your feelings? Are you….”

“Don't you dare fucking say it…”

“....butthurt?”

“I WILL block your number again”

“NO WAIT-“

A rupture of laughter broke out on both ends, leaving both boys in tears in their shared silliness. Prattle between the two never failed to leave them cackling for hours, sharing asinine ideas that only someone with a crack sense of humor like them could understand, leaving anyone around them to sneer their nose up in confusion at their tomfoolery. But they didn’t care. Their interactions were their own little world, a congenital safe haven that gave them a sense of comfort when the other was around. 

“God you’re an idiot sometimes” Pico playfully retorted through his fit of giggles.

“And YOU'RE clearly tired as fuck man. you sound like you’re about to pass out mid sentence.”

The ginger briefly faced his phone towards him to check for the time again.

3:10 am.

Admittedly, he could feel himself getting a bit more drowsy, only noticing the heavy weight on his chest letting up after his laugh session with B. Lighting up his mood was like a weird supernatural ability B had, his vivacite prescience alone being the cause of hilarity in any room he entered. It was just in his nature, this cyan-haired idiots smile being enough to respite Pico from his grim thoughts. 

“I guess dealing with you tends to tire me out. Not surprised” pico sighed.

“Well excuuuuuse me mr. joykill. I thought you’d appreciate the late night company! Maybe I’ll leave you alone to get yer beauty sleep then.” His partner teased.

The ginger felt his heart drop a little at that statement.

“I mean….you don’t have too….”

“Ahh~? Are you saying you miss me then? Don’t want me to go?” 

Pico rolled his eyes at his partners teasing. 

“I’m saying I’m probably not gonna go to sleep even if you do hang up so...I don’t know….there’s no point? I mean if you WANT to go to sleep then I get it.”

“Nah I’m not sleepy honestly. Besides, the bed feels so empty without someone to cuddle with.” B whined in a way that the ginger found undeniably cute.

“Ha, yeah ain't that the truth. How bout you come fill in the space in my bed? Maybe then I’ll actually get a good night's sleep.” 

“Real shit?” B replied enthusiastically, sounding like a dog who was just offered a treat.

“I mean if you're willing to trudge through pouring rain to get here.” Pico was half joking at that statement of course. A tiny part of him really did want his boyfriend there to physically comfort him through his affliction, craving physical contact to help him through his frequently lonely nights. Of course he’d never outright ask B to do that, mostly because of how inconvenient it was at this time, not to mention the weather, but even more importantly, they had never actually spent the night together beforehand. He wouldn’t outright admit his want for affection so early in their relationship , not seriously at least, as he was never the type to ask for intimacy so audaciously. 

“Aight then. Give me like thirty minutes.”

_ What? _

“For what?”

“For me to get down there.”

“....yea ok. You’re funny”

“I'm deadass. I’m putting my shoes on right now.”

“You do realize it's literally  _ showering  _ outside right? What are you going to do, walk over here from two block away in the rain?” Pico gave a short laugh at the absurdity in that thought. 

“Yep.” B responded flatley. 

“Yea ok.”

“You don’t believe me?” 

“I want to believe you're not that rash”

“Ha! you really don’t know me then.” 

Pico laid in silence for a good minute, truly questioning his partners inanity. He wanted to think he knew B well enough to be able to call him out on his bullshit, but there were times where the young man had shown just how impudent he could really be, making the ginger wonder if he lacked common sense or purposely ignored it. 

The sound of a barking followed by a hushed “shhhhh” from B brought Pico out of his thoughts.

“Is that melody?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He had gotten quite acquainted with his boyfriend's dog, her friendly pounces and nip-licks at his hands to show how she had grown comfortable around him was something he found touched a special part of his heart. Just like her owner, she was full of vim and vigor and was the only one who could truly keep up with B's exuberant personality. 

“Yea she hates it when I leave during the night. She’s probably worried I’ll get mugged or something. Is that it girl? Are you worried about daddy getting hurt? don’t worry I’m gonna go cuddle up with a big, strong man who will project me. And I might get some tonight but I’m not completely sure since he might be still hurt on the butt comment”

The last part was whispered but derisively loud enough so pico could still hear it through the phone. 

“Are you seriously coming over? Like right now?” 

“Do you not want me to?”

The ginger's words got caught in his throat, unsure if he should answer that one seriously. Theoretically he  _ could  _ come over with there being minimal consciences. His mom wasn’t home right now and wouldn’t make it back from work until later that morning. 

“W-what about your parents? They’re gonna notice you not there in the morning.”

“Ok then I’ll come back before they wake up. It’s the weekend so they’ll be sleeping in anyway.”

“.......”

“What? What are you so worried about? I’ve been to your house before so it’s not like I’ll get lost and I’ll have my phone on me if god forbid some weirdo comes at me in the dark. Also I got a new raincoat I wanted to try out. It’s like blue but also reflective so it gives this sick ass holographic effect.” 

“.....”

“Pico?”

“I….I’m not gonna say I don’t want you to come…”

“But?”

“.....all I’m saying is that I  _ physically  _ can’t stop you.” 

“But you won’t tell me not to come over, right?”

“....yea?”

“Cool, I’ll call you when I’m close then. see you soon. Mwah~”

And just like that, the call was over, leaving pico to lay in utter confusion as to what he had just indirectly agreed to. 

  
  



End file.
